


Cola

by taykash



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Flavored Lube, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taykash/pseuds/taykash
Summary: A usual weekend evening.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2012.

When Ohno and Aiba get together for drinks after work, what they mean is they pick up beer and dinner – ramen in the winter and soumen in the summer – then head to whoever’s apartment is closer. 

They talk for a long time over their food. They talk about Arashi, and their bandmates, and their TV shows, and Ohno’s fishing, and Aiba’s family’s restaurant, and by the time they finally start kissing their cheeks are wet because tears come easy to both of them.

Aiba laughs into Ohno’s mouth, then breaks away to wipe his own face. “Leader, we always do this, we end up crying all over each other,” he giggles and Ohno smiles too.

“More beer?” Ohno offers Aiba another can, and Aiba takes a gulp before kissing Ohno again. Ohno kisses Aiba like he’s trying to get drunk off of the taste. 

It doesn’t take long until they’re shirtless and pressed against each other on the couch, beer forgotten on the table. Ohno traces the scar on Aiba’s chest with his long fingers lovingly, and it makes Aiba shiver under his touch. 

Aiba creates a trail with his tongue down Ohno’s neck from behind his ear and down to his collarbone, where he sucks until a faint purple spot blooms there like a flower. “Don’t forget to cover that up, Oh-chan,” Aiba breathes on the budding bruise and Ohno nods.

“Don’t make any more marks, Aiba-chan,” Ohno warns quietly, his hands tightening around Aiba’s waist. Aiba’s hands dip to Ohno’s belt, undoing it and opening his pants.

“Oh-chan! Your boxers are really cute! I like the fish,” Aiba kisses Ohno again with a grin, and Ohno runs his fingernails down Aiba’s arms.

“Aiba-chan,” Ohno says, rubbing his nose against Aiba’s cheek as he opens Aiba’s pants himself, “do you want to fuck me?”

“Is that okay?” Aiba’s eyes are bright and Ohno laughs, wiggling his hips under Aiba’s hands. Aiba pulls Ohno’s pants off and cups Ohno through his boxers. Ohno is almost fully hard and he thrusts gently against Aiba’s hand.

“Okay, first – hold on, Leader,” Aiba says breathlessly, standing up to kick his pants and underwear off. “I have to go get – okay,” Aiba runs out and Ohno laughs, watching Aiba’s naked ass disappear into the next room. Ohno pulls off his own boxers and tosses them into a corner of the room.

Aiba comes back, his cock bobbing with every motion, and his hands are full of bottles. “Oh-chan, look,” he says, pleased, “I have strawberry, watermelon, orange, and cola.”

“Oh,” Ohno says with a tilt of his head, “let’s try cola. That sounds interesting.” 

Aiba pours some onto his fingers and tastes it. “Oh, Leader, try this, try this!” 

Ohno leans in and sucks Aiba’s waiting index finger, his expression thoughtful. “Delicious,” he finally announces, and smiles happily at Aiba’s delighted laughter.

“Okay, Oh-chan,” Aiba kisses the bruise on his collar, “are you ready?”

Ohno opens his legs wide, one foot flat on the floor and the other propped up on the top of the couch. “Go ahead, Aiba-chan,” Ohno breathes out.

Aiba reaches out and starts to prepare Ohno, his other hand lazily stroking Ohno’s cock to distract him. It didn’t take long until Aiba was pistoning three fingers in and out of Ohno, lube all over his ass and the tops of his inner thighs. By then Aiba’s cock painfully hard and leaking all over his crossed legs, dripping onto the couch.

“Okay, Leader, I’m going,” Aiba says, and Ohno nods, his face covered with a light sheen of sweat.

Aiba presses in steadily, and then begins thrusting when Ohno starts pushing against him. “Faster,” Ohno says quietly, and Aiba kisses him with a laugh, picking up the pace. He wraps his hand around Ohno’s cock and jerks him in time with his thrusts, Ohno’s back sticking to the leather of the couch.

It doesn’t take long until Ohno comes all over Aiba’s chest and stomach. Aiba keeps thrusting as Ohno runs his fingers through the mess on Aiba’s torso, his eyelids already drooping tiredly.

Aiba comes with a groan that sounds as breathless as his laugh, and it’s only when he’s lying bonelessly on top of Ohno that he realizes, “Oh-chan. We’re going to have to clean the couch.”

“Oh,” Ohno says sleepily, “tomorrow.” He shivers as Aiba pulls out, and he ignores the come sliding out of him in favor of scooting over so they fit comfortably on the couch.

“We can try the other flavors tomorrow,” is the last thing Ohno hears Aiba say before he falls asleep.


End file.
